


Erinite & Hazel

by SpeakerOfLies



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakerOfLies/pseuds/SpeakerOfLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random AU Loki/Sif drabbles and mini-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, that honour belongs to Marvel.

When he looks at her, it is a fleeting glance as he drinks from his horn, seated beside his mother.

She is standing next to Fandral, a laugh escaping her lips at Fandral's attempts to woo a young maiden. Sif smiles, a bright thing that puts the stars to shame.

In comes the golden prince, his arrival like the sun rising over a realm that has not seen light in ages. Thor lifts Mjölnir up into the air and lets out a victorious roar so loud that Loki swears that the drink in his horn shakes a bit. The entire hall erupts in raucous cheers and the smiles of everyone in attendance grow wider, and Sif's smile becomes even more brilliant.

His mother, ever observant of her raven haired son, places a warm hand on his forearm. Loki forces himself not to clench his fists as he watches Thor embrace Sif, lest his mother realize Loki's secret..

But Frigga is not blind. She has seen the way he looks at the shield-maiden as it is a look he typically reserves for his dear mother. There is more in the way he beholds Sif, though. 

When he gazes upon her, it is a long, lingering look. There is something there that gleams in those erinite orbs of his..

Loki looks at Sif, a fleeting glance that hides a fire burning bright and a secret begging to be spoken.

He chooses to ignore the ache in his chest and finally, slowly, looks away.


	2. Studying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU.
> 
> A little backstory:
> 
> Sif is a star athlete at Valhalla High, and Thor Odinsson's ex-girlfriend.
> 
> Loki is a straight A student that harbors a not-so-small crush on Sif..
> 
> He also happens to be Thor's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters, that honour belongs to Marvel.

Loki was reading up on polynomials when the sound of books falling on the library's carpeted floor startles him.

"Shiiiiit."

He rounds the corner, fully prepared to ask the source of the chaos to be a bit quieter when he realizes who it is, brows raising in surprise.

"SIF?" 

She flinches.

They hear a shhh from the graphic novel section. Sif gives an exasperated huff and lifts her middle finger into the air, waving it around in the hopes that whoever shushed them would see.

Putting her hand down, she kneels down to pick up the fallen books. Sif glares up at him, hazel eyes blazing. 

"Gods, Loki," she hisses quietly at him. "Could you be any louder?"

He lowers himself to help her pick the books up, placing them back on the shelf slowly.

"Sif Tyrsdottir, athlete extraordinaire, ex of the mighty Thor, in the library.. Hel hath frozen over." He gives her a wide grin as they stand, the irritation in her eyes making the hazel burn bright.

His hand twitches, eager to touch her hand but he stops himself.

She reluctantly turns away from him, pretending to look at a book on astrophysics. 

He clears his throat. "Haven't you got a game to be practicing for?"

Sif crosses her arms over her chest, mouth twitching at the corners.

"Coach told me I failed my last Trig test. I can't play unless I pass the next exam."

Don't say a word, walk away, she's Thor's --

"I'll help you study."

She looks over at him, a warm smile on her lips.

 

 

Loki falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school sucks ass, doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hates Valentine's Day, so Sif expects nothing from him like every other year.
> 
> This year, however, he has something up his sleeve..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is my little Valentine's Day gift to you all. <3

Sif knew Loki wasn't exactly very good at showing his feelings; he was his father's son in that way, no matter how many times Loki jokingly insisted that he must have been adopted into the Odinsson family.

It was Loki's lack of affection that had Sif angrily tapping her black nail polish clad fingers on the table she was seated at in a coffee shop a block from her flat, her green tea frappucino sitting untouched in front of her. 

Sif knew not to expect anything from Loki for Valentine's Day. As she had told her friends Darcy and Jane at lunch yesterday, Loki was against the idea of holidays and Valentine's Day was at the very top of the hated holidays list, followed closely by Christmas.

Getting up from her seat, she picked up her cup of coffee and headed back to her flat, checking her phone to see if Loki had texted her.

He hadn't.

Sif sighed heavily, shoving her phone back into her back pocket.

\---------------

"This is a bit much, don't you think?" Fandral huffed out, carrying three four-foot tall teddy bears in his arms. "I've heard of buying a girlfriend a large plush animal for Valentine's Day, but three.. Overcompensating for something, maybe?"

Thor followed Fandral into the flat, laughing heartily at his friend's comment. He set down a large bouquet of roses on Sif's coffee table, looking over at a very annoyed Loki. His brother was frowning, his intense stare focused on the roses Thor carried in.

"I don't think it's enough flowers." Loki stated, more to himself than to his brother. Thor walked over to him, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Thor, it has to be perfect. You know that."

"Loki, you're fussing over nothing! Sif will love everything you've gotten her. You've been together for three years, you know better than anyone what she likes and doesn't like.. Relax!"

Loki sighed. His tense shoulders relaxed, slowly shrugging Thor's hand off of his shoulder. He smiled at his older brother.

"You're right. I had her fooled into thinking that I wouldn't do anything for her this year.. This will definitely surprise her."

Thor chuckled. "See! Nothing to worry about!"

Fandral ran into the living room, eyes wide.

"She's coming!"

Thor raised a hand and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze before darting out of the flat with Fandral, leaving Loki alone.

\-----------

When Sif opened the door to her place, she expected to see an empty, darkened apartment. What she got instead was a flat illuminated by candles placed in random areas of her living room, three large plush bears seated on her couch.

She let out a gasp as she took a slow step foward, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Her gaze drifted from the bears to her boyfriend standing by her coffee table, his fingers absentmindedly touching the smooth rose petals. 

His lower lip was caught between his teeth, trying not to smile but failing. Her eyes met his and a smile broke out on her face.

"Loki, what is..."

"I know it's not a grand display, but.." he gestured to the roses and candles and bears before looking at her, "I didn't want it to lessen my other gift."

Sif looked around the living room, turning around to look into the kitchen.

"What other gift?" She walked into her bedroom, finding it exactly how she left it. Sif threw her hands up, sighing.

She walked back into the living room, her voice taking a teasing tone.

"I swear, Loki, if this is another one of your--"

Loki knelt down on one knee, an emerald asscher cut diamond ring clutched between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up at her, green eyes bright and warm. A grin spread slowly across his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early, but I'll be busy tomorrow so I thought I'd post it today. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> (If there's a specific prompt/drabble idea you want me to attempt, let me know either on here or on Tumblr!)


End file.
